eurosongfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eurosong XI
, Liverpool |canciones = 58 |retornos = |retiradas = - |sistema = Cada país otorga un set de 12, 10, 8–1 puntos a sus 10 canciones favoritas. |ganador = "San" |anted = X |posed = XII}}El Eurosong XII se celebró en 2008 en Liverpool, Reino Unido, y fue organizado por knuckles y laskotillean tras la victoria de Steps con "It's the way you make me feel". Esta edición supuso la primera organización en pareja, y también la primera vez que el Reino Unido albergaba el certamen. Esta era la segunda organización de knuckles (tras el Eurosong IX), y la primera ocasión para laskotillean. El logo corrió a cargo de katsantonis. Esta edición contó con pleno de participantes, con 58 países en competición, gracias al retorno de Eslovenia, descalificada la edición anterior. El anfitrión y los nueve mejor clasificados de la edición anterior se clasificaron directamente para la final del Eurosong XI. Los 48 concursantes restantes se repartieron equitativamente en dos semifinales. Esta edición se decidió ampliar el número de finalistas a 30, por lo que el número de clasificados en cada Semifinal subió de 9 a 10. En la primera Semifinal, celebrada el 7 de agosto de 2008, resultaron ganadores Bosnia y Herzegovina, Georgia, Irlanda, Italia, Libia, A.R.Y. Macedonia, República Checa, San Marino, Serbia y Suecia. La Semifinal 2 se celebró el 19 de agosto, dando como clasificados a Alemania, Argelia, Bélgica, Croacia, Finlandia, Francia, Letonia, Marruecos, Mónaco y Turquía. La gala final se celebró el 30 de agosto de 2008, durante la cual se proclamaron ganadores por primera vez con 185 puntos a A.R.Y. Macedonia y a NOX_forever, representados por "San", de Jovana Mustur. Hasta entonces, el mejor resultado de A.R.Y. Macedonia era el 14º lugar obtenido por "Jedina" de Toše Proeski en el Eurosong V. Islandia obtenía la plata con 155 puntos, representada por eurofan valenciano y "Frostroses", interpretado por The European Divas, mientras que el bronce recayó en misae y Bélgica, representados por DHT y "I can't be your friend", con 149 puntos. San Marino y Grecia cerraron el Top5, El farolillo rojo de la edición recayó por primera vez en la historia del Eurosong en Rusia. Islandia, gracias a la medalla de plata, superaba su mejor resultado histórico, hasta entonces un tercer lugar obtenido por "Andvaka" de Guðrún Árný Karlsdóttir en el Eurosong IX. Bélgica, gracias al tercer lugar logrado por "I can't be your friend" de DHT, batía su mejor marca, hasta entonces un 5º lugar conseguido por "Désenchantée" de Kate Ryan en el Eurosong II. También Grecia mejoró los dos novenos lugares obtenidos por "The light in our soul" de Helena Paparizou y "Agapise me" de Tamta en los Eurosong II y VII respectivamente, gracias al 5º lugar obtenido por "Ypofero" de Despina Vandi. Marruecos batió su mejor marca, un 10º lugar obtenido por "Sobri (Notre destin)" de Leslie & Amine en el Eurosong X gracias al séptimo lugar conseguido por "Last kiss" de Ishtar. También República Checa mejoró la suya, el 17º lugar de "Mumuland" de Petr Kotvald en el Eurosong VII con el 13º puesto obtenido por "Ztrácíš" de Marek Ztracený. Libia consiguió su primera clasificación para la Final y un 18º lugar en ella gracias a "Is it love?" de iiO. Finalistas Directos El anfitrión y los nueve mejor clasificados en el Eurosong X se clasificaron automáticamente para la Final del Eurosong XI. En la siguiente tabla se detallan los diez foreros clasificados con el resultado obtenido la edición anterior y el país asignado para esta edición. Las retiradas de P4N3R0 (4º clasificado), Andony (5º), Eurobolt (10º) y el dúo Chile_ESC y Elioth! (12º) provocaron que betiko (11º), Angelous (13º) y Euroluso Venezolano (14º) ocupasen sus plazas de Finalistas Directos. Angelous participó esta edición en pareja con Guille_fan_ESC, por lo que éste también se clasificó directamente para la Final. Artistas que regresan * Amr Diab: Representó a Egipto en el Eurosong V con "El alem allah" y en el Eurosong VIII con "Ojos así" a dúo con Shakira, pero no superó la semifinal en ninguna ocasión. * Crystal: Representaron a Hungría en el Eurosong VI con "Te vagy a jel", alcanzando una undécima posición. * Despina Vandi: Representó a Grecia en el Eurosong V con "Apapa", pero no superó la semifinal. * Enigma: Representaron a Rumania en la pasada edición con "The child in us", pero no lograron clasificarse para la Final. * Grégory Lemarchal: Representó a Francia en el Eurosong VI con "SOS d'un terrien en détresse", finalizando en decimoquinta posición. * Haifa Wehbe: Representó a Líbano en las ediciones cuarta y novena con "Ya hayat albi" y "Ana Haifa" respectivamente, pero no logró llegar a la Final en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. * Lara Fabian: Representó a Bélgica en el Eurosong VI con "Tout", finalizando en 19º lugar. * Milena Vučić: Representó a Montenegro en la pasada edición con "Da l' ona zna", finalizando en vigésimo tercer lugar. * Milk & Honey: Representaron a Argelia en el Eurosong VIII con "Didi", logrando la medalla de plata. * Natalia Barbu: Representó a Moldavia en las ediciones quinta, sexta y octava con "Îngerul meu", "Lacrimă iubirii" y "Poate", respectivamente, pero no superó la semifinal en ninguna ocasión. * Paolo Meneguzzi: Consiguió el primer triunfo para San Marino en el Eurosong VI con "Musica". * Sebastian: Representó a Eslovenia en el Eurosong VII con "Naj svet zakriči!", pero no pudo superar la semifinal. * Tamta: Representó a Georgia en el Eurosong IV con "Ftais (Faraway)", pero no pudo superar la Semifinal. Representó también a Grecia en el Eurosong VII con "Agapise me", finalizando en novena posición. * VIA Gra: Representaron junto a Valeriy Meladze a Georgia en las ediciones séptima y octava con "Okean i tri reki" y "Prityazhenya bolshe net" respectivamente, pero no alcanzaron la Final en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. * Vitas: Representó a Letonia en el Eurosong VII con "Krikom zhuravlinym", finalizando en séptima posición. Semifinal 1 Lituania fue descalificada por no emitir su votación para las Semifinales; Jordania fue descalificada tras descubrirse que la canción enviada a la organización, "Kmo chalom" de la cantante israelí Rinat Bar, no correspondía con la anunciada públicamente, "Akdeb alik" de la cantante jordana Diana Karazon. Semifinal 2 Final Argelia fue descalificada tras descubrirse que Viviana Anderson no cumplía el mínimo de 100 publicaciones en el foro requeridas para poder participar en Concursos. Clasificación completa A continuación se detalla una clasificación que incluye a todos los países que participaron en esta edición. Para cada país, se muestra la posición obtenida, la puntuación obtenida y el porcentaje de puntuación obtenida respecto del máximo posible, tanto para la Semifinal como para la Final. En caso de empate en el porcentaje, quedará por encima el país que obtuvo una posición más alta; en el caso de las Semifinales, si sigue habiendo empate, quedará por encima el país que quedó más cerca del ganador de su Semifinal. Tabla de votaciones Final País MD AL AZ LT BY ES NL ME JO AM KZ RO UA PT LB VA SK AT NO SI HU EG BG CH LU LI CY EE IS RS MC LY GR BA IT IE PL CZ LV GE DE DZ SM MT AD TR FI HR MK BE TN MA GB FR DK SE IL RU Puntos Puesto Islandia 5 7 10 10 7 8 7 6 6 1 5 8 8 12 12 3 6 6 1 6 8 4 5 4 155 2''' '''Islandia Serbia 10 2 5 8 4 10 7 2 6 54 27 Serbia Mónaco 5 7 1 1 6 12 5 8 7 6 3 2 2 8 73 25 Mónaco Libia 1 12 4 6 6 5 3 2 12 5 10 5 3 6 4 5 6 1 1 97 18 Libia Grecia 5 3 1 4 5 6 4 8 7 1 1 5 3 6 8 12 2 12 8 8 10 3 6 2 12 142 5''' '''Grecia Bosnia 12 1 4 12 8 8 3 8 4 3 12 2 1 1 8 4 5 2 7 105 16 Bosnia Italia 10 8 12 10 10 4 10 7 3 7 5 2 3 5 2 2 6 2 108 14 Italia Irlanda 6 10 7 12 3 7 3 5 6 1 2 8 2 6 2 3 4 4 4 8 10 12 1 5 131 9''' '''Irlanda Polonia 4 6 5 6 6 8 8 7 4 10 10 8 3 85 21 Polonia R. Checa 2 10 8 5 2 3 3 1 8 7 4 4 3 8 6 7 10 12 8 111 13 R. Checa Letonia 12 2 8 7 10 8 4 10 2 5 10 6 1 8 4 12 5 12 126 11 Letonia Georgia 7 8 7 8 5 10 6 2 2 4 7 7 8 81 23 Georgia Alemania 3 7 6 2 4 2 2 2 7 5 12 7 6 7 7 5 12 5 7 6 10 12 5 141 6''' '''Alemania Argelia '-' DQ Argelia SanMarino 6 4 6 2 8 1 5 12 6 12 6 7 4 3 10 6 3 12 10 10 12 1 146 4''' '''SanMarino Malta 1 5 7 7 3 5 1 4 33 28 Malta Andorra 8 2 4 1 7 4 5 4 5 7 6 4 1 3 1 6 12 2 82 22 Andorra Turquía 6 4 2 7 12 12 12 4 4 3 5 10 8 8 2 10 2 1 7 7 2 1 129 10 Turquía Finlandia 3 7 8 10 10 2 6 4 3 6 2 10 2 5 12 6 4 6 6 8 1 4 4 5 134 8''' '''Finlandia Croacia 5 3 12 2 4 12 4 12 5 8 4 5 7 8 5 96 19 Croacia Macedonia 5 3 7 12 10 10 8 10 1 12 3 1 8 4 3 1 10 12 3 5 12 5 8 5 7 10 3 7 185 1''' '''Macedonia Bélgica 12 1 12 3 6 12 12 2 1 5 10 5 12 7 10 5 10 7 3 4 10 149 3''' '''Bélgica Túnez 2 3 1 7 10 10 1 6 12 4 2 12 7 77 24 Túnez Marruecos 12 8 8 5 12 3 2 8 12 5 7 10 4 4 10 1 12 8 3 134 7''' '''Marruecos R. Unido 1 8 5 1 5 4 3 6 4 10 4 1 2 10 10 2 1 1 12 2 2 3 4 6 107 15 R. Unido Francia 8 8 3 3 7 1 6 2 12 7 8 3 2 1 7 6 10 94 20 Francia Dinamarca 1 3 2 1 4 10 6 7 5 4 10 3 56 26 Dinamarca Suecia 4 5 6 2 7 10 7 3 1 10 1 12 2 8 3 12 6 99 17 Suecia Israel 10 1 6 10 4 7 3 5 7 12 8 2 6 7 3 1 3 10 3 3 2 1 114 12 Israel Rusia 2 3 4 1 3 1 1 6 1 8 30 29 Rusia Banners Banner AL 11.jpeg|Albania Banner DE 11.jpeg|Alemania Banner AD 11.jpeg|Andorra Banner DZ 11.jpeg|Argelia Banner AM 11.jpeg|Armenia Banner AT 11.jpeg|Austria Banner AZ 11.jpeg|Azerbaiyán Banner BE 11.jpeg|Bélgica Banner BY 11.jpeg|Bielorrusia Banner BA 11.jpeg|Bosnia y Herzegovina Banner BG 11.jpeg|Bulgaria Banner CY 11.jpeg|Chipre Banner HR 11.jpeg|Croacia Banner DK 11.jpeg|Dinamarca Banner EG 11.jpeg|Egipto Banner SK 11.jpeg|Eslovaquia Banner SI 11.jpeg|Eslovenia Banner ES 11.jpeg|España Banner EE 11.jpeg|Estonia Banner FI 11.jpeg|Finlandia Banner FR 11.jpeg|Francia Banner GE 11.jpeg|Georgia Banner GR 11.jpeg|Grecia Banner HU 11.jpeg|Hungría Banner IE 11.jpeg|Irlanda Banner IS 11.jpeg|Islandia Banner IL 11.jpeg|Israel Banner IT 11.jpeg|Italia Banner JO 11.jpeg|Jordania Banner KZ 11.jpeg|Kazajistán Banner LV 11.jpeg|Letonia Banner LB 11.jpeg|Líbano Banner LY 11.jpeg|Libia Banner LI 11.jpeg|Liechtenstein Banner LT 11.jpeg|Lituania Banner LU 11.jpeg|Luxemburgo Banner MK 11.jpeg|A.R.Y. Macedonia Banner MT 11.jpeg|Malta Banner MA 11.jpeg|Marruecos Banner MD 11.jpeg|Moldavia Banner MC 11.jpeg|Mónaco Banner ME 11.jpeg|Montenegro Banner NO 11.jpeg|Noruega Banner NL 11.jpeg|Países Bajos Banner PL 11.jpeg|Polonia Banner PT 11.jpeg|Portugal Banner GB 11.jpeg|Reino Unido Banner CZ 11.jpeg|República Checa Banner RO 11.jpeg|Rumania Banner RU 11.jpeg|Rusia Banner SM 11.jpeg|San Marino Banner RS 11.jpeg|Serbia Banner SE 11.jpeg|Suecia Banner CH 11.jpeg|Suiza Banner TN 11.jpeg|Túnez Banner TR 11.jpeg|Turquía Banner UA 11.jpeg|Ucrania Banner VA 11.jpeg|Ciudad del Vaticano Multimedia __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Ediciones